Selective arteriography (radiographic) of the spinal cord is a diagnostic technique which has proven to be very informative in cases of arteriovenous malformation, tumor, obstructive vascular disease, trauma, and postradiation damage of the spinal cord. Radioisotope angiography of the spinal cord offers distinct advantages as a screening method, and in certain types of intraspinal pathology may give information not available by any other diagnostic test. Preliminary experience with computed tomography of the spine after injection of contrast medium indicates that this methodology is useful in the evaluation of certain vasuclar lesions of the spinal cord.